1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly swatters and more particularly pertains to a new fly swatter for killing insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fly swatters is known in the prior art. More specifically, fly swatters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fly swatters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,828; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,754; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,114; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,050; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,940; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,436.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fly swatter. The inventive device includes an elongate handle member with a substantially planar swatting member extending from said proximal end of said handle member. The swatting member has opposite substantially planar first and second swatting surfaces. Provided on each the swatting surface of the swatting member are a plurality of swatting sheets. The swatting sheets of each plurality of swatting sheets are adhesively coupled to the adjacent swatting sheets its respective plurality.
In these respects, the fly swatter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of killing insects.